


Better Than Comic Con

by raths_kitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten/pseuds/raths_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys spend their last week before shooting for season 5 starts together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the May challenge at [](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/profile)[**notjustroomates**](http://notjustroomates.livejournal.com/) (theme: vacation). I’m referencing [Asylum 09](http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Asylum_2009) and [Misha’s twitter](http://twitter.com/mishacollins). And I was very desperate for a title, so I just couldn’t resist. ;) Thanks for super-speedy spell-checking to [](http://gwaeren.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://gwaeren.livejournal.com/)**gwaeren**!

Jensen picked him up from the airport. Like usual, Jared encompassed him in a big, manly bear hug. “Hey, man. What’s up?”

“Not much.” Jensen couldn’t stop smiling at him though. “How was the flight?”

“Long.” Jared shrugged, then stretched his long limbs, smirking when he caught Jensen’s gaze zooming in on that strip of skin the action revealed.

Jensen nodded. “Yeah.” They didn’t say much else, just comfortable being around each other again.

”So, did you bring me any gifts?” Jensen inquired when Jared picked up his two large bags.

“Maybe.” Jared smiled. “Did you buy me something?”

Jensen’s face fell a little. “Yeah, that bottle of Whiskey you insisted on wasting that Saturday in England.”

“S’not wasting if we drink it.” Jared nudged him with one of the bags.

“Dude. You had to leave early on Sunday because you were so hung over.” Jensen raised his eyebrows. “Left me with the fangirls all unprotected, you fucker.” He nudged back, except it wasn’t so much a nudge as it was a full-fledged shove.

“Why?” Jared resisted the urge to shove back. They still had time for that later. “Did some tiny girl attack you again? Did you fear for your life by getting hugged to death?”

“Shut up.” Jensen blushed and looked away. “Just missed you, is all.”

“Awww, Jen.” Jared gripped both bags in one hand and threw his free arm around Jensen’s shoulder, trying to pull him close, but Jensen ducked away.

“Let go.” Jensen huffed, but couldn’t hide the small smile on his face. “Fucker.”

They reached the rental car and Jensen took the driver’s seat.

“So, seriously. That’s why you called me up here a week early? Because you missed me so much?” Jared gazed around town. This clearly wasn’t Vancouver. It was smaller, vaster, and not as bright. That was kinda nice.

“No, I told you, Eric said…” Jensen answered him.

”Eric said we had to spend the whole week before shoots holed up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere? What’s he think we should prepare for? Our next slasher flicks come summer?” Jared fiddled with the dashboard, opening it. He was about to take one of the cards out and unfold it when Jensen placed his hand on top of his to stop him.

“I guess he thinks we should get used to being together again.” Jensen shrugged. “You know, just the two of us. Like Sam and Dean.”

”And Castiel and Ruby.” Jared countered. “So, Misha, coming, too?”

“Last I heard Misha was crawling all the way to Tehran.” Jensen smirked.

“What?” Jared frowned at him.

“Nothing. Nevermind.” Jensen chuckled softly under his breath. “You could have said no, though, if you really didn’t want to come.”

“I didn’t say that.” Jared put his hand on Jensen’s thigh, squeezing quickly before letting go again. “So, how far up is this cabin anyway.”

”Far.” Jensen was watching him out of the corner of his eye. “It’s really just gonna be us, the cabin, and ten miles of wood surrounding it.”

”Hm.” Jared clucked his tongue.

“There’s a lake somewhere, too, but I haven’t found it yet.” Not like Jensen really went out looking though. He only got here the day before and mostly restocked the fridge and cabinets, so they wouldn’t have to leave all week. If Jared wanted to stay in, that was.

They didn’t say much more for the rest of the drive, which was slightly unusual, but Jensen figured Jared was tired from his flight in. Or maybe they really needed the week to get back to their usual.

When they arrived at the cabin, Jared stretched himself against the car while Jensen unloaded his bags. Jared’s back cracked audibly and Jensen winced.

“How was Europe with Gen?” He asked, looking anywhere but at Jared.

“Great.” Jared followed him into the cabin, kicking the door shut. “How was Europe with Dani?”

“Awesome.” Jensen put the bags down near the staircase. “We went into that café you recommended in Paris. You were right about the coffee.“

“Told you.” Jared smiled, his dimples showing. Jensen had to look down at the ground, studying his own feet.

Which was why it caught him by surprise when Jared was suddenly in his space, crowding him and pushing him up against the wall. Jensen’s lips opened on a gasp and Jared chose that moment to thrust his tongue in, kissing Jensen deep and hungry, leaving them both breathless and panting against each other.

“Fuck.” Jared cupped Jensen’s cheeks, looking down at him. “Really fucking missed you.”

Jensen leaned forward, seeking out Jared’s lips again, moaning softly when their tongues touched. “Missed you, too.” He smiled, eyes closed.

“I know.” Jared grinned, nuzzling Jensen’s cheek and trailing soft kisses down his throat until he reached his neck. He just mouthed at it for a while, teasing Jensen with light nips until Jensen groaned, rubbing up against Jared forcefully. “Missed this,” Jared whispered before latching onto Jensen’s soft skin and sucking it between his lips, working it until he was sure he’d left a hickey.

He pulled back, gripping Jensen by his hair and tugging his head back so Jared would have easier access to the rest of his throat. “Gonna miss your hair.” It was still long, not yet cropped down to Dean’s length.

Jensen laughed softly, his hands finding their way to Jared’s face in response, stroking over his beard, or whatever the unruly mess of facial hair was pretending to be. “Won’t miss this.”

Jared pulled back, pouting and pretending to be offended. “Will, too!”

Jensen shook his head and scrunched up his nose. “Oh yeah, it deeply appeals to my secret caveman kink.”

”Bitch.” Jared huffed, rubbing his cheek against Jensen’s roughly on purpose. Jensen struggled but laughed in response. “You know you love it when I rub all over you.”

”Do… do not.” Jensen responded, voice faltering slightly. Jared had caught his hands to keep him from batting him off.

“Well…” Jared pulled away, letting go of Jensen’s wrist to tap a finger against his own chin instead. “We’ll have to see about that when I tie you down and make you beg for it.”

Jensen flushed, suddenly feeling weak in the knees. “You wouldn’t.”

Jared grinned at him, eyes sparkling, and somehow Jensen was reminded of Jack Nicholson in The Shining. He shivered.

“We’re all alone up here, Jensen. No one will hear you scream.” Jared’s voice had dropped down low and he crowded Jensen back against the wall. “Should have thought about that before you invited me in.” He was using his best serial killer voice and Jensen wondered when they’d finally cast him as the villain in one of his horror movies instead of as the victim.

“Oh my.” Jensen’s eyes widened in fear as he played along. “Please don’t hurt me!” He bit his lip. “Isn’t there anything I could do to please you?”

Jared growled, grinding his groin against Jensen’s, both of them painfully hard now. Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrists again, pinning them over his head. “You’ll please me just fine once I have you bound down. I bet you’ll scream real pretty for me.”

“But… but…” Jensen pretended to struggle, to no avail, of course. He probably wouldn’t even be able to free himself if he put real effort into it. And that was just… damn! “Please,” he continued to plead, batting his eyelashes. “Please, I’ll do anything you ask.” Jensen licked his lips. “Willingly,” he added.

Jared pretended to think about it. “Anything?”

“Yes!” Jensen nodded eagerly.

“Down on your knees, slut!” Jared pushed him down roughly and Jensen winced when he fell to his knees. He could see the sudden concern in Jared’s eyes, but rolled his own in a silent response. He wasn’t made out of glass.

“Please,” Jensen unbuckled Jared’s belt and unzipped his jeans. “Let me suck you.” He pulled Jared’s cock out and stroked his fist over it. “Let me show you what a good boy I can be.”

“But you aren’t, are you?” Jared slapped Jensen’s hands away and took over himself instead. “You’re not a good boy. You’re a horny whore, down here on your knees, begging for my cock.” He guided the head of his dick over Jensen’s lips, coating them with pre-come and Jensen lapped it up eagerly. “Look at you, just gagging for it.”

Jensen nodded. “Please. Please use me. Use my mouth.” He opened up, trying to tempt Jared. And it worked, Jared thrust right in, filling Jensen so deep he struggled not to gag.

“If you make it good, maybe I’ll keep you around for a little while longer.” Jared grabbed Jensen’s hair, using it to push his head back and then hold him still. His eyes sought out Jensen’s, silently asking for permission. After he got it, he started thrusting, fucking Jensen’s mouth with quick, long thrusts, completely in control over how deep he went in and how long before he pulled back out.

Jensen could do nothing but grip at Jared’s ass, holding on and relaxing as much as possible. It was messy, saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin. But if he could talk right now, he’d beg for more. As it was, he could only moan and rub his thighs together, seeking friction for his own neglected dick.

“Oh yeah…” Jared drawled it out. “Such a greedy whore, taking my cock so deep. Getting off on this, aren’t you?” He leaned down until he was close to Jensen’s ears. “Still gonna tie you up though,” he promised. “Still gonna make you scream.”

Jensen shuddered, surprised that Jared’s low, threatening whispers almost had him come in his pants. He squeezed Jared’s ass and hummed encouragingly, knowing Jared was close when he reared back up, is thrusts coming even faster now, more erratic.

“Swallow!” Jared’s last command was more of a deep moan and he fell forward, letting go of Jared’s hair to brace himself against the wall. His knees threatened to give out when a violent orgasm hit him.

Jensen didn’t need to be told, but Jared’s voice sent yet another thrill through his spine. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed as best as he could, making sure to suck Jared through it and to keep his cock in his mouth until he stopped spurting.

When Jared’s hips stilled, Jensen licked him clean before letting him slip from between his lips. He glanced up at Jared, who was still leaning against the wall above him. “I do good?” He asked, smug smile on his lips.

Jared snorted and pulled him up on his feet, kissing him deeply, sharing the last traces of come on Jensen’s tongue. Jensen rubbed himself against Jared’s body, just trying to get off now, not really caring about his pants anymore. But it seemed Jared was not done playing yet, because he pushed him off.

“Strip.” Jared ordered, and much to Jensen’s dismay, Jared himself tucked his cock back into his pants and zipped them back up. But when Jensen pouted, he pulled his belt from the loops in his jeans slowly, raising his eyebrow suggestively at Jensen, promising punishment without needing to say it.

Jensen gulped, scrambling to get to work and undress himself. When he was done, his clothes in a discarded heap on the floor, Jared nodded at him.

“Now since you liked being on your knees so much, I want you to crawl into the bedroom.” Jared couldn’t hide his evil grin. “Crawl like the sexy slut you are.”

Jensen bit the inside of his cheek. Almost too much. _Almost._ His cock seemed to disagree though, as it was painfully hard and leaking pre-come. He was tempted to touch it, but he knew that wasn’t allowed right now.

Holding Jared’s gaze, he sank to his knees gracefully and then proceeded to crawl his way into the bedroom, his movements slow and deliberate. He wanted to give Jared a show he wouldn’t forget so soon. Judging by the mumbled curses coming from behind him, he was succeeding.

In fact, they didn’t even make it to the bedroom before Jared just tackled him down to the carpet, the game suddenly forgotten as Jared spread Jensen’s legs, his tongue probing his entrance carefully before slipping in, prepping him and reducing him to a shivering mess until Jared finally turned him back around and fucked him deep and slow against the plush covered floor.

Afterwards, they just lay there, sharing lazy kisses, until it was time to get back up.

“Shower?” Jared asked.

“Definitely.” Jensen grinned, feeling sore and sticky, but in a very good way.

It took them a long time until they finally ended up in bed, ready to sleep. Jared was spooning Jensen, nuzzling his neck. “You really gonna move out?” He asked suddenly.

Jensen sighed deeply and turned around so he could face Jared, even though it was hard. “Yeah.” He bit his lip and sighed again. “I guess.”

Jared didn’t say anything for a moment but Jensen could tell he wasn’t happy. “The kids are gonna miss Icky,” he finally supplied.

Jensen smiled sadly. “I know. And… and Icarus is gonna miss your dogs, too.” He buried his face in Jared’s neck, breathing him in. “But just because we move out, doesn’t mean he can’t still come around to play. With, uh, your dogs.” Jensen pulled back to look at Jared. “Right?” His eyes were wide and his voice broke a bit towards the end.

“Of course!” Jared nodded. “And your dog can have my couch any time.”

Jensen blinked, a frown appearing on his face. “Wait. You’ll banish me to your couch?”

Jared laughed. “No, you moron. I really meant your dog. You’ll sleep up in my bed, of course.”

“Oh.” Jensen blushed. Of course. He smiled and snuggled tighter up against Jared, ready to go to sleep.

“You don’t have to move out right away though, right?” Jared’s hand trailed up and down his back absently.

“Guess not.” Jensen’s eyes were already closed.

“Good.” Jared’s arms around him tightened. “I mean, uhm, you can have my guest room for as long as you need it. You, _and_ Danneel. When she’s visiting.”

Jensen sighed. “Can we just not talk about this, please?”

“Alright.” Jared tensed, but relaxed again as soon as Jensen placed a soft kiss on his skin, right over his heart.

”Let’s just enjoy this week before the stress starts back up again.” Jensen opened his eyes again to smile up at Jared.

Jared smiled back, nodding. “I still can’t believe Eric came up with this, thought. That’s crazy. As if we needed a week to get back into character.” He sounded offended.

Jensen didn’t reply anything, instead he hid his head back against Jared.

“Jen?” Jared raised his eyebrow suspiciously. “This _was_ Eric’s idea, right?”

“Maybe.” Jensen bit his lip. “Or maybe I asked Steve from catering to give me the keys to his cabin and made the rest up to get you to join me.” He looked up tentatively, a lopsided smile on his face.

“You thought I needed an order from Eric to come spend my last week with you, all alone up here?” Jared pulled back a little.

“Wasn’t… sure.” Jensen shrugged. “Didn’t want to risk it.”

“Moron.” Jared rolled his eyes. “All you had to do was take a picture of you in shackles, include a written contract to say you’ll be my slave for the time being, and I would have come in a heartbeat.”

Jensen snorted. “In your dreams.”

Jared hummed happily. “Oh, every night, baby.” He winked. “And you’re wearing this pretty collar, too.” He trailed a finger along Jensen’s neck before Jensen could twist away.

In return, Jensen grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head with it. “You’re such a sick fuck.”

Jared laughed, trying to grab the pillow and they struggled for ownership for a while until they ended up tangled in the sheets with no pillows left on the bed at all. Instead they were strewn all across the room.

They were both panting heavily and Jared rolled over, lying down on top of Jensen, his head propped up on his chest. “Seriously.” Jared sighed. “I’d have come, Jensen. I don’t need an excuse to spend time with you. You know that, right?”

Jensen shrugged, blushing again and looking away. “Next time.”

“You’ll include that picture?” Jared wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Seriously, dude. Get help.” Jensen was grinning down at him though. “But get off of me first, I need my beauty sleep. And I needed it one fucking hour ago.”

Jared stayed right where he was. “Hmm, one hour ago we were still fucking, though,” he mused.

Jensen pushed him. “Off.”

Jared held on for a little longer until he finally relented, rolling onto his side and cradling Jensen against his chest, spooning him again. “Alright, princess. Go have your beauty sleep. Lord knows you need it, with your age and all.”

“Fucker.” Jensen grumbled, snuggling back into their original position. Jared’s breath was warm against his neck. Comfortable.

It didn’t take them long before they fell asleep and come morning, Jared would turn his recent dream into reality and after, they would exchange gifts.

Turned out Jensen got him something else after all – a kilt, which led to many amusing hours with both of them in and out of it. And Jared got him a small replica of Michelangelo’s David, claiming it had reminded him of Jensen, as well as a whole box full of Belgian truffles.

They even made it to the lake on their fourth day and by day seven they both seriously considered spending their whole hiatus between season five and six holed back up here. Maybe they’d bring the dogs. They really had to talk to Steve about this. But first they had to hire a good cleaning service to straighten the house back up, or Steve would probably never share his cabin again. And that would just suck.


End file.
